The implantation on vehicular wheels of the electrical components necessary to ensure the surveillance of the tires necessitates the provision for electrical lines traversing from the tire to the vehicle chassis. Whether the connection between the wheel and the vehicle develops through galvanic sliding contact or without galvanic contact, it is necessary to implant on the wheel some electrical wires and sometimes some connectors. Notably, this occurs if the movable antenna is not attached to the wheel, but to the hub or to the brake drum. In this case, it is necessary to implant the electrical connectors between the wheel and the hub or brake drum in order to be able to comfortably separate the wheel from the hub and brake drum at the time of each removal of the wheel.
The problem is in forming an electrical connector which can function with great reliability in a very aggressive environment. It is necessary again that the use of this connector be as simple as possible and that the operations of connection and successive disconnection does not damage it. Lastly, in the case where there are 10 bolts for attaching the disc of the wheel to the hub, there are 10 possible positions for mounting the disc on the hub. Generally, there is no clear choice and the operator mounts the disc randomly, since each position is as good as any other. Therefore, when there is an electrical connection between the wheel disc and the hub, it is advisable to avoid having to regulate the angle of mounting of the wheel on the hub at the time of each mounting, so that the operation of mounting the wheel is not too tedious.